If Matsuda Was L
by Akia and Amora
Summary: What would happen if L in his dying words made the most unlikely person to be his successor. And what effect will it have on everyone else when they find out?


If Matsuda was L

The silver spoon fell from his fingers and crashed to the floor. then he and his black chair toppled over and he fell towards the ground.Light ran over and swiftly caught him before he collided with the floor.

" ryuzaki! say something!" Light pleaded with his best friend.

"as my successor...I choose...Matsuda... to be L." Ryuzaki said faintly. Everyone stood in shock from the statement. Why would he choose Matsuda to be the next top dectective in the world? Light shook Ryuzaki's unresponsive corpse. He wasn't the only loss, Quillish Whammy, or Watari and the death god Rem also lost thier lives. both Ryuzaki and Watari died of heart attacks while Rem died from killing them both, because for a death god killing a human to lengthen another human's life is taboo.

" waht do you mean?! why him?! POR QUE?!" Light exclaimed.

"I didn't knwo you could speak Spanish." An anonymous voice commented.

"! No hablo ingles!! No hablo japones!"

" Waht? I don't get it!" matsuda said like an air-headed teenage girl.

So then Matsuda was L just like that. But what would life be like, with Matsuda being L?

He sat at the computer monitor, not actually doing anything, with a bag of cookies and a cup of coffee beside his hand." Mr. Yagami, please get me some more coffee." Matsuda said in a commanding voice, at least as commanding as the goofy black haired man could get.

" But, you have some coffee right there." Mr. Yagami commented.

' It's cold."

" I got it for you five minutes ago."

"Fine, then get me some cookies.' Matsuda said, accepting defeat over the coffee.

" you have some there." Mr. Yagami pointed at the bag.

" These aren't fresh!"

" they just came from the vending machine."

" I don't want machine fresh I want oven fresh!" Matsuda compalined.

" No one in the task force can cook."

" I Light can defiantly cook." Light turned sharply from his work.

"Que?! NO he tocado un horno en mi vida!"

" now's the time to learn." Light grumbled as he walked into the kitchen to bake some cookies. Nothing had been done for the KIRA case for weeks , and KIRA's killings had become worse and more frequent. Matsuda's reaserch consisted of watching ' KIRA's kingdom' a show that idolized KIRA and thought him a god of a new world.

Light returned with oven-baked " cookies" some time later. They were lumpy, brown, and they really didn't look like cookies at all. matsuda took one and poked it. It reformed from where the poke had been made. Matsuda took a bite, adn got a disgusted look on his face. he spat it out quickly. no one saw light's disapointment about matsuda spitting ti out.

" it has no flavor and it bounces abck after you poke it!these aren't cookies! They are choclate rubber!" matsuda complained.

"! He dichoque nopuedo cocinar!" light said angrily.

" Because your cooking nealy killed me with its taste, or non taste as the case may be...i cnclude that you are KIRA!"

"! NO SOY KIRA!" Light exclaimed.

"why are you speaking Spanish?"

"! No hablo ingles!! No hablo japones!"

" where did you learn Spanish?"

' En mi escuela?"

" Japanese schools don't teach Spanish." matsuda said.

" Wait...you understood him?" Aizawa said shocked.

" Yeah, I took Spanish during college while I took my police courses."

" so, reason with him! make him speak English or something!"

" i can't, he only will when he's ready." matsuda expalined calmly. the screen flashed and a lower case N filled the screen.

" L, or should I say 2nd L? I am N. Whoa re you really?" The scrambled voice asked.

" Tota Matsuda." matsuda replied, being the idiot that he is.

" What?! Why him?! Quoi?"

" wait, now he's speaking french."

" a tout a l'heure!" just then light ran up, pelting Matsuda with the "cookies", He took the mike and yelled.

"! hasta luego!"The cut off communications.

" How'd you know what he said?"

" No se." Light rplied.

" everytime someone finds out L is matsuda they speak other languages." Mogi pointed out.

" light prepare my bath." Light huffed but went and filled the tub. Ligth walked out a few minutes later.

" Estas listo para banarte?" light asked." Porque no to bano."

Matsuda opened the bathroom door and walked inside the room. a burst of steam met his face as he stepped inside. he couldn't see an inch infront of him through all the steam." it's like a sauna in here." He said walking forward his hands reaching out.He finally found the tub and removed his clothes. he tied a towel around his waist then as he stepped over the ridge he kicked something that fell into the water. he yelped and massaged his aching foot when he noticed sparks flying from the water. A hair dryer was short circuiting in the water.

he ran from the room." I was nearly electrocuted in there! I couldn't see so when i got to the tub i knocked a hair dryer into the water, and before you say anything it was on the ledge of the water...So, because this is the second time something light's done ahs nearly killed me I know he is KIRA!"

"! NO SOY KIRA!"

" where did you learn Spanish?"

" La red?" he asked innocently.

" that's possible, you can find anything on the Net. I even found an Al Bhed translator online." Matsuda said proudly.

" A what translator?"

' Oh, Al Bhed is a made up language for a game." he explained.

"Oh..." was the only reply. The next day matsuda was gazing from one of the numerous windows of the top floor hotel room at the sunset. then Light came and

"accidently" tripped him. Luckily the windows were all amde of bullet proof glass, so the only harm that came to Matsuda was a bloody nose.

" GOD! I have those things you wanted!" Exclaimed a black haired man in his mid to late twenties. He had an intresting eye color, it was brown washed out in red. In his arms were some guns, electric devices, hand cuffs and trip wires. No one wanted to know how anyone would use those in anything.

Everyone turned to the black suited man." Did he just say God?" Mogi asked.

Just then a perky blonde woman popped in from behind the man." I found this guy looking for our apartment and brought him here for you, Light. His name's Teru Mikami. Oh and that rude woman, Kiyomi Takada, came by looking for you so i punched her in the face and sent her running." the blonde said with a sickingly sweet smile.

Light put his hand to his forehead." Misa, tu eres loca?" Light exclaimed angrily to his fiancee.

" i'm only crazy about you, light!" Misa said happily. She had to learn Spanish after light stopped speaking English, also she was the famous model Misa Amane, so when she went to a fashion shoot in Spain it was a great help.

" this is weird..." Matsuda said while pinching his bleeding nose.

" yeah." Ide agreed. It was just then that Light had a sudden flash back.

He was standing in his room with Misa. a black clad creature with blue skin and gold eyes floated nearby." ! Moramos Matsuda!"

" but Light, if i kill matsuda I die." Ryuk, the creature, pointed out." So you have to come up with a way to kill him on your own. Try poisoning him."

Light snapped out of his flashback as a teenage boy walked in. His hair was bright red and his sapphire eyes were hidden behind yellow lensed goggles. He wore a black and white striped shirt, a fuzzy brown vest and jeans. he also wore black leather boots. He held a "gun" in his hand.

He squeezed the trigger and water squirted out in small bursts." So that wasn't where I put my gun..." Matt said looking at the toy.

" MATT!" yelled a blonde who stomped into the room.

" Mello."

' Mello?!" the task force exclaimed. the N appeared on the screen again.

" Bonjour L, KIRA." he said.

" Near!" mellos aid angrily.

' Bonjour Mihael."

" It's Mello!" he replied." And don't forget it Nate!"

" Calm down Mello."

" quiet Mail." He snapped at his best friend.

The members of the SPK, the special police after KIRA, barged into the room. An older blonde man named Lester, walked in followed by a young black haired man named Gevanni, and a blonde woman named Hal.

" So who is L?" Lester asked.

" I am." Matsuda said.

" what?! Why him?! Fro?!" Matt said shocked.

" what was he speaking?" asked Hal.

" Al Bhed." Matsuda said," It's from Final Fantasy X."

" I see..." Gevanni said. Mello nodded, he wasn't suprised that Matsuda was L. In fact he already new, plus he trusted Ryuzaki's judgement.

" Fru ec KIRA?" Matt asked.

" Light is KIRA." Matsuda said after putting the words into the online translator.

' How do you know?" Gevanni asked.

' Simple he tried poisoning me."

" with what?" Hal asked.

" Chocolate rubber. He also tried electrocuting me."

" How'd he do that?"

" steaming the bathroom up then palcing a hair dryer on the ledge of the tub. And just now he tried pusing me through the glass windows. So he is KIRA!"

" I love how you didn't mention Mikami and the arm full of weapons he's carrying, or Misa saying that he was here to see Light." Mello said.

" I was getting to it."

" Sure you were." Misa said.

" shut up."

" Don't tell the fiancee of God to shut up!" Mikami said angrily.he hated anyone who insulted his God, KIRA, or anyone close to his God.

" Cu ynnaced KIRA ymnayto." MAtt said impatiently.

So the task force and SPK, with Matt and Mello's help, arrested Light as KIRA. Light was charged for serial murder, Mikami as an accomplice and Misa was sent home since she doesn't rememebr anything about KIRA.

And that my friends is the story of how Matsuda, as L, caught the world's worst criminal.


End file.
